


The Exile Of Wonder Woman

by orphan_account



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Diana kills Mari, Disapproving Family, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exile, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Secrets, Warhawk doesn't exist, hard choices, learned killer instinct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonder Woman is torn between her duty to the League and her duty to her people when Giganta attacks Themyscira while Killer Frost and Volcana begin an attack on Metropolis, Diana's decision causes her to be exiled from the League</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**The Exile Of Wonder Woman**

**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

Justice League

_Wonder Woman is torn between her duty to the League and her duty to her people when Giganta attacks Themyscira while Killer Frost and Volcana begin an attack on Metropolis, Diana's decision causes her to be exiled from the League_

**Chapter 1: Opposition To Happiness**

Justice League members Shayera Hol and Wonder Woman are sitting in the cafeteria of the Watchtower having breakfast together, none of the other members know that Diana and Shayera are now an item- except for Batman, Shayera and Diana don't know how the others would treat them if they knew.

"Are you doing anything tonight, Princess?" Shayera asked gently.

"No, I am pretty tired, I think I'll just take a shower and hop into bed early." Diana replied.

"Oh." Shayera said as she dropped her gaze, Diana smiled when she saw this and reached for the Thanigarian's right hand and squeezed it gently.

"I was kind of hoping that you'd join me, Shayera." Diana said, giving the redhead's hand a gentle squeeze.

Shayera's features brightened and she smiled, but just as Shayera was about to answer Diana John Stewart and his girlfriend Mari McCabe walked past Diana and Shayera's table.

"Look who it is, Little miss pathetic, wow you're so low Shayera. You're actually hanging out with Diana now. That's a real shame."

Diana stood up and glared at Mari.

"I suggest you watch your tongue, Vixen." Wonder Woman said, which caused all eyes in the room to shift in their direction.

"Or what, Princess?" Mari quipped in reply.

Wonder Woman flew over to Vixen and towered over the African woman.

"Or I will adjust your attitude along with your face." Diana growled.

Shayera quickly pulled Diana away from Mari.

"No Shayera, don't pull your cow of a girlfriend away, I want to see if she can handle me as easily as she assumes she can." Mari says arrogantly.

"Leave us alone, Mari. You have John, why is that _still_ not enough for you?" Shayera asked as tears formed in her emerald eyes.

"No! I'm gonna prove that I am better than Diana and then you, you skank!" Mari shouts at Shayera before she reached out and slapped the redhead, which enraged Diana.

"How dare you strike Shayera!" Diana roared, Diana was about to give Vixen the thrashing that she rightfully deserved but Batman, Superman, Black Canary, and Flash walked into the cafeteria purposely.

"Enough, Wonder Woman, Giganta is attacking Metropolis along with Killer Frost and Volcana, take Shayera, Vixen, and Green Lantern with you as backup." the Man Of Steel said.

"Right Superman." Diana said as she cut her eyes at Mari.

Vixen stared out the window of Diana's invisible jet as she rode with Diana while Shayera and John flew, the foursome flew to Downtown Metropolis, where Giganta, Killer Frost, and Volcana are destroying the city.

"I'll need your help with Giganta, Vixen." Wonder Woman said calmly.

"Why should I, Princess?" Vixen snapped.

Shayera sighed and walked over to Diana and Mari.

"We don't have time for this, Vixen, you and Green Lantern stop Killer Frost and Volcana. _I_ will help Wonder Woman stop Giganta."

"Whatever, just stay out of my way." Vixen growled.

Diana and Shayera flew towards Giganta, who is crushing cars by stepping on them.

"Shayera, get Giganta off balance and use my lasso to trip her up." Diana said.

"OK, be careful." Shayera says.

"You too." Diana replied.

Shayera and Diana effortlessly subdue Giganta, which only infuriates Mari even more, after John managed to knock out both Volcana and Killer Frost and hand them over to the GCPD along with Giganta. Their jobs done, Shayera, Wonder Woman, Vixen, and Green Lantern prepare to head to Watchtower.

"J'onn, Teleport me back to the Watchtower." Vixen said into her communicator.

"Why can't you return with-?" the Martian asked, but was cut off."

"I don't want to be anywhere near Wonder Woman or Shayera, now teleport me!" Vixen screamed.

"Of course, Vixen." J'onn said. Then Vixen was enveloped in the teleportation beam's blue light and she disappeared.

John looked at Diana and Shayera, he narrowed his eyes before turning and flying away.

"What is wrong with those two, Shayera?" Diana asked as she walked over to her favorite redhead.

"Human jealousy is an ugly thing, darling." Shayera said, her voice full of sadness. 

 

 


	2. The Amazon Vs. The Vixen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder Woman and Vixen throw down in a Training Room after Vixen once again insults Shayera

_Wonder Woman and Vixen throw down in a Training Room after Vixen once again insults Shayera_

Not For Fans of Vixen, so if you're a fan of Mari Jiwe I apologize in advance - Taijutsudemonslayer

**Chapter 2: The Amazon Vs. The Vixen**

Diana and Shayera stepped off the transporter and went to talk to Superman and Batman about Mari and John's behavior.

"What happened, Diana?" Superman asked.

Diana explained everything that happened to Superman and Batman.

"Mari was needlessly reckless out there, Superman." Shayera said as calmly as she could.

"Thank you Shayera, Diana. Clark and I will speak to Mari and John so we can all move on from here." Batman says.

"We appreciate it, Bruce." Diana said.

Shayera and Diana walked out of the Briefing Room and down the hall to the elevator when they saw John and Mari walking towards them. Shayera let out heavy sigh and leaned into Diana seeking protection.

"It's all right Shayera." Diana whispered.

"Well look who's here, hope you two enjoyed yourselves, showing me up and all." Mari said smugly. Diana stepped in front of Shayera.

"Leave Shayera alone, you bitch. If you think that we tried to show you up as you say Vixen, that is _your_ problem, not ours." Diana said with venom in her voice. John could see that Diana was about to hurt Mari so he lead her away from Shayera and Diana. Shayera sighed in relief. "Thank you Diana." Shayera whispered as they walked to the elevator. "Hey Shayera, how about we take a ride on a catamaran for lunch?"

"Ohh... you're a real romantic girl babe." Shayera said with a smile. "I can hardly wait."Diana said.

Shayera nodded and turned to Diana and wrapped her arms around her Amazonian lover. "Want me to bring anything?" Shayera asked in a sultry whisper. "N-no, Shayera." Diana gasped as she leaned into Shayera's embrace. Shayera placed a chaste kiss on Diana's right cheek. "Ohh Diana, I love you so much." Shayera said.

Diana placed a gentle kiss on Shayera's soft lips. "Let's skip the boat ride Shayera, I want to take you to my quarters and make sweet love to you." Diana said before releasing Shayera and riding the elevator up to her quarters.

That night after their shifts had ended Shayera went to Diana's quarters, Shayera entered the room and locked the door before going to join Diana in the kitchen.

"Hey there sexy bird." Diana said when she felt the Thanigarian's strong arms wrap around her.

"Hey there, sexy Goddess." Shayera said before gently kissing the nape of Diana's neck.

Diana closed her eyes as she felt Shayera's warm, soothing tongue against her skin.

Diana steps away from the stove and turned around to face her winged lover.

"I can't wait to get you to the bedroom." Diana said.

"Ditto." Shayera said with lust in her eyes before she leaned in for a kiss, but just then the door fell off the hinges and Vixen was standing there with a deep scowl on her face.

"Mari, what the hell?" Shayera yelled, letting go of Diana and walking over to Mari.

"What is your problem Mari? Leave Diana and I alone."

"Sorry, I don't speak skank." Mari quipped, having heard enough Diana flew over to Shayera and Mari.

"I tire of you insulting my lover, Vixen." Diana hissed.

"What are you gonna do about it, Amazon?" Vixen taunted as Wally, Helena, Dinah, J'onn and several other members came to see what the commotion was.

"I will make you stop speaking to Shayera with such disrespect."

"Let's do this in Training Room #4, Princess." Mari said.

"Fine." Diana replied.

J'onn sent a telepathic message to Superman, Batman, Flash, and Green Lantern and informed them of the fight.

The crowd, led by Diana and Mari entered Training Room #4, Diana and Mari entered the ring while everyone else sat on the benches around the ring.

"Oh boy, this is gonna be a brawl." Helena said, Dinah smiled at her girlfriend knowing how much Helena loved a good fight.

"Don't hold back Princess, I'm not fragile like Shayera." Mari said as Flash, Superman, Batman, and Green Lantern enter the Training Room.

"Mari, Diana, stop this right now." Superman said in a commanding tone.

"I'm going to show Shayera, Diana- no EVERYONE that I am 1,000 times better than both of them and that John made the right choice when he dumped Shayera for me!"

"If you wish to rush to your death Vixen, I will be more than happy oblige your request." Wonder Woman said as she cracked her knuckles.

Mari touched her amulet, endowing herself with the abilities of a Jaguar. Vixen lunged at Wonder Woman, who simply sidestepped the African woman.

"Rahhh!" Vixen screamed as she swiped at Wonder Woman, the Amazon Princess grabbed both of Vixen's wrists and pulled Vixen close before delivering a nasty head-butt that staggered Vixen.

"This fight is pointless, Vixen. Yield and salvage your dignity." Diana said as she let go of Vixen's wrists and turned away from her.

"N...no, I-I won't let you beat me!" Vixen roared, she touched her amulet and gained the strength of a Rhino. She then charged Wonder Woman from behind.

"Diana, behind you!" Shayera yelled.

Diana turned around and was speared hard by Vixen, the Amazon was woozy from having the wind knocked out of her. Vixen then straddled Wonder Woman and began punching her mercilessly in the face.

"I knew that I was better than you, Princess!" Vixen yelled madly.

Diana's face is soon marred with bruises from Vixen's assault, Shayera feels helpless that she can't help her beloved.

Diana raised her arm and punched Vixen off of her, Vixen fell to the mat.

Diana gets to her feet and walks over to Vixen and picks her up, Diana shoves Vixen's head in between her legs and lifted her up on Wonder Woman's shoulders and then Wonder Woman slammed Vixen down hard onto her back with such force that all of her ribs broke and a bone spur punctured her right lung and the organ began to slowly fill with blood, but Wonder Woman wasn't finished just yet.

Diana and Shayera are both avid UFC fans and have even trained with some of the fighters, Wonder Woman got down on the mat and applied a Triangle Choke Submission Hold to Vixen, Shayera smiled as she watched Diana increase the pressure that she was applying to Mari's neck.

"Mari!" John screamed as he went to try and help her, but was stopped by Wally.

"Move Wally, Diana's gonna kill her!" John yelled, Flash crossed his arms and didn't move.

"She picked a fight with Diana- alone, and she's gonna finish this fight on her own." Wally said darkly.

Then it happened, the end of the fight and the end of Vixen's life. Diana added more pressure to Vixen's neck until the bone snapped in half and broke her neck, killing her.

The Training Room was rendered silent as Diana walked over to Shayera and hugged her Thanagarian lover and cried on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Shayera, I did not wish to kill Vixen, she forced my hand. Oh Hera help me."

"It's all right, Diana." Shayera said as she stroked Diana's onyx hair gently. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After the fight between Diana and Mari ended with Mari's death Superman, Batman, Flash, and Green Lantern have to decide Diana's fate and future with the League.

"Are you really going to consider letting Diana stay in the League after what just happened? She murdered Mari!" John screamed.

"That's not how any of us saw it, John." Beatriz da Costa aka Fire said from her seat next to Flash.

"Mari wanted to fight Diana, she had an idea of what could happen if you mess with a Amazon." Flash said.

"I don't care if Mari did start the fight, Diana killed her and I think that she should be banned from the League." John said.

"Dude, do you hear yourself?" Wally said, jumping to his feet. "I hate to break it to ya bud, but this is _your_ fault, not Diana's."

"Wally." Fire said gently.

"Shayera has moved on and you couldn't handle it and you hated Diana for it and Mari had always hated Shayera, even though you had often said that you still loved her."

"I-I do somewhat." John said quietly.

"That's a load of crap, man. You despised Shayera ever since she left you and you had to pull Mari into this and it got her killed, so, like I said Diana is not the one to blame here, you are John." Wally said.

"Enough, given that Mari antagonized Shayera and Diana and Diana defended herself with the level of force that she deemed adequate to stop Mari's threat we find that Diana's killing of Mari was justified." Superman said.

Beatriz, Dinah, and Flash all cheered.

"But..." Superman interjected a moment later.

"If this happens again you will be kicked out of the league, Diana." Superman said.

"I understand, Superman, thank you, thank you all." Diana said as she hugged Shayera tightly and sobbed quietly. 

"Come on Princess, let's get you back to your quarters and into bed." Shayera said.

"C-can we go to your quarters, Shayera? I-I don't want to be alone right now." Diana said.

"Of course, Princess." Shayera said.

Shayera picked Diana up and cradled her Amazon lover in her strong arms and flew out of the Briefing Room, Beatriz swooned over the sight.

"To be in love, it is indeed a splendid thing." the green haired heroine said as she exited the Briefing Room and headed to the Observation Deck on the third level, as she was walking down the corridor Fire saw Star-girl and her Step-dad Pat Dugan coming towards her.

"Hey Fire, I need a favor from you." S.T.R.I.P.E. asked.

"Sure Pat, what do you need?" Fire answered.

"Superman, Green Lantern, and I are going on a mission in Sector Delta 8x-9867, we're gonna be gone for at least two months, could you look after Courtney here for me until I get back?" Pat asked.

Beatriz looked at Courtney, the younger blonde was staring at her with lust and hunger in her blue eyes. Courtney was in the closet and had a major crush on Fire, though she had done everything she could to keep her true orientation from her Step-Dad. Courtney had even gone so far as to make out with Nightwing, but that was just so Pat wouldn't get too suspicious.

"Sure, ok Pat, I'll take _good_ care of Courtney." Beatriz said, winking slyly at Courtney, which made the young blonde blush.  

 


	4. Hard Choices

**Chapter 4: Hard Choices**

Upon reaching her quarters, Shayera gently laid Diana down on her bed and removed the Amazon's red boots.

"Do you need anything else, Diana honey?" Shayera asked gently.

"Just for you to hold me, Shayera." Diana replied.

Shayera took off her boots and climbed into bed with Diana, the red haired Thanagarian wrapped her arms around Diana, who sighed and closed her eyes. Shayera placed a chaste kiss on Diana's left cheek.

"How's this?" Shayera said.

"Wonderful, thank you for standing by me Shayera." Diana said.

Shayera leaned in and kissed Diana's lips tenderly, Diana opened her mouth and allowed Shayera's tongue access.

"I will always come to your defense, my Princess."

"I want to go home to Themyscira, Shayera."

"All right, do you want...to go alone?" Shayera asked, dreading her lover's answer.

"No, Shayera darling, you're coming with me-." Diana said, suddenly the intercom beeped, it was Dinah.

"Shayera, get Diana to the Briefing Room, someone is attacking Themyscira."

Hearing her homeland was being threatened spurred Diana into action, she jumped up and grabbed her boots and quickly put them on while Shayera did the same. Then the pair flew to the Briefing Room.

"When Diana and Shayera reached the Briefing Room they saw Superman, Batman, Flash, and Captain Atom staring at the monitors.

"What is happening on Themyscira?" Diana asked.

"Giganta is attacking the Amazons there." Batman said.

"I'm going to stop her... Permanently."


End file.
